Holy Ice Selena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20015 |no = 339 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 10 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 25, 30, 34, 40 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 40, 20, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 22, 34, 38, 42, 48, 54, 60 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 10, 10, 20, 15, 15, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 30, 32, 36, 40, 46, 52, 58, 66, 74, 82, 110 |sbb_distribute = 20, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A swordswoman from the ruined Sama Kingdom. She is the savior of her kingdom, and one of the Six Heroes. The Savat people she led all lost their lives in the great war. As the last one standing, she tried to end her life, but a voice from her sword Lexida halted her. It was the voices of her fallen countrymen. With her allies' souls in her sword, she fought with more strength and beauty than ever before. |summon = You who have summoned me. I'm not easy to command. Don't say I didn't warn you! |fusion = Don't worry, I'm here. Fight with all you have until the sword in your heart breaks. |evolution = Spirits residing within my Lexida! Once again, lend me your power! The power to destroy the gods! | hp_base = 3163 |atk_base = 1218 |def_base = 1014 |rec_base = 1314 | hp_lord = 5097 |atk_lord = 1647 |def_lord = 1351 |rec_lord = 1701 | hp_anima = 5840 |rec_anima = 1503 |atk_breaker = 1845 |def_breaker = 1153 |atk_guardian = 1449 |def_guardian = 1549 |rec_guardian = 1602 |def_oracle = 1252 | hp_oracle = 4800 |rec_oracle = 1998 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Water Creator's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power and 10% increase in HP of Water types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Last Blizzard |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Ethereal Caliber |sbbdescription = 12 combo water elemental attack on all enemies & gradual recovery to all allies HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1500~1700 + 10% target Rec) HP at max level |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20014 |evointo = 20016 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 20132 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Summoner's Journal - Accumulate 1000 points |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Selena 5 }}